No love, no happy!
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: How can Rikki be happy and strong without the most important man in her life by her side?


**Disclaimer: I don't own H2O: Just Add Water.**

**Author's note: Rikki, Cleo, Emma and Zane are 21 years old in this story. May the God bless Rikki and her friends!**

* * *

><p><strong>No love, no happy!<strong>

**Rikki Chadwick is on the way to school when suddenly her cell phone beeps.**

"Hi, this is Rikki Chadwick!"

"Rikki, it's Cleo! You gotta come to the GC General Hospital, now!"

"Why?"

"It's Zane! He's gonna die!"

"What...? I'll be right there! Bye, Cleo!"

Rikki run back home.

"Dad, I need to use your motorbike!" says Rikki in a loud voice.

"Why? Is something wrong, baby?" says Rikki's father.

"Zane's in the hospital and he's going to die! I need to get there fast!" says Rikki as she almost start to cry.

"Okey! Here's the keys! Good luck!" says Rikki's father as he throw Rikki the keys to his motorbike.

"Thanks, dad! You're awesome!" says Rikki with a small smile as she drive away.

"You're awesome too, sexy kid!" screams Rikki's dad, but Rikki is already far away and can't hear him.

Later at the hospital Cleo and Emma meets Rikki.

"This way, Rikki. Zane's over here, in room 15-D." says Emma as she grab Rikki by the hand and lead her to a small room at the end of the hallway.

"Zane, sexy! What's wrong with you?" says Rikki in a sad voice as she enter the room and sit down in a chair next to Zane's hospital-bed.

"The doctor says it's some strange form of cancer. Nobody knows how I got it or why..." says Zane with a voice that's very weak.

"NO! Isn't there something they can do...?" says Rikki as she begin to cry.

"No, I'm afraid there's no cure for whatever it is that I have. Rikki my dear, I don't wanna die, but we can't do anything..." says Zane. "You have to be strong as you always have, baby. Now more than ever. This is not easy for either of us, but at least I got to love you before my life came to this unfortunate end..."

"How can I be strong without you?" says Rikki through her tears.

"You've always been able to deal with anything that life throws at you. The Rikki I fell in love with was a strong, sexy woman who never gave up!" says Zane as he is trying to smile even though he is in so much pain.

"This is different, sexy! I can't be strong and cool if I know that I'm never gonna feel your lips against my lips, never feel your strong arms when you hug me, never hear your sexy voice tell me how much you love me." says Rikki who's still crying.

"Rikki, you can do this! Cleo and Emma are gonna be there to help you and you'll always have me in your heart. A piece of my spirit is always a part of your spirit." says Zane.

"That's not the same thing! I need you! You're the only man who has ever been in love with me!" says Rikki.

"Sorry, sexy! I'll always love you, Rikki my sexy and..." says Zane as his voice fade away and he close his eyes and die.

"NO!" screams Rikki as she drop to her knees on the floor. "Zane, come back to me!"

"Miss Chadwick, he's gone..." says Doctor Jenkins to Rikki as he enter the room along with Cleo and Emma.

"How am I supposed to be happy without my wonderful boyfriend...?" says Rikki.

"Rikki, we're here for you!" says Cleo as she wipe away tear from Rikki's face and try to comfort her.

"Thanks, guys!" says Rikki. "If I didn't have you two I'd be too weak to go on without Zane in my life."

"We need to move on and do the best thing we can with our life. Let's have a girl-night tonight and have fun!" says Cleo.

"That would be nice, but I won't be able to dance and be happy in a long time..." says Rikki. "I'm gonna head to school and tell our teacher that I'm gonna take the rest of the week off. See you later!"

"Okey, see you later! Bye!" says Cleo.

An hour later Rikki jump off her dad's motorbike outside the tralier that's her and her dad's home.

"Rikki, are you okey?" says Rikki's dad as he sees his daughter.

"No..." says Rikki in a sad voice. "Zane's dead! I'm never gonna feel his body against my body again!"

"You need to move on with your life and remember all the good and happy moments you and Zane had together. The first time you kissed him. Your first date with him. The first time you two had sex." says Rikki's father as he give his daughter a hug.

"Not as easy as it might seem..." says Rikki.

"It's far from easy, but you have to do your best. You can honor his memory by being the girl that Zane fell in love with to begin with and try to be happy and if possible find a new boyfriend." says Rikki's father.

"I'll try to be happy and cool, but I don't think I'll ever find another boyfriend like Zane..." says Rikki.

"Let's go inside, shall we? I'll make you a drink. Try to relax and think about something else for a while." says Rikki's dad.

"Okey..." says Rikki.

**The End.**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note 2: If you think this story was good, let me know...<strong>


End file.
